This invention generally relates to tests and assessment methods; and more particularly to an assessment system and method for demonstrating a student's creative reasoning and measuring student learning relative to predetermined criteria.
Traditional methods of testing student learning and mastery of a particular subject such as history, government, science, and mathematics generally involve assembling a series of questions relating to the subject matter taught and requiring the student to answer the questions, provide an explanation or perform calculations. These tests either are of a subjective type, requiring an explanatory answer, or are of an objective type, requiring the student to select an answer from a limited choice of possibilities. Traditional test methods of these types do not readily measure in a consistent manner the student's reasoning and creative ability, or the ability to reach beyond the immediately learned material to apply learned knowledge to new factual situations. In addition, the tests usually are not viewed by students as a challenge or "fun" to execute.
Accordingly there is a need for a system for evaluating the working knowledge level of a student relating to a subject in accordance with readily measurable criteria in a way which maintains the student's interest and ensures the objectivity as much as possible of the teacher's evaluation of the student responses. In addition, there is a need for an assessment system that is readily machine readable for data evaluation and overall assessment of student performance. There is also a need for a system of testing which is flexible, cost affective, and appeals to students with a variety of learning styles and cultural backgrounds.